Memoirs Of A Broken Heart
by indescribablyBee
Summary: Lily attempts suicide, when it all becomes to much. When James helps to try and rehabilitate her, will she fall for him? Or will James' heart get broken?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the delicious plot that I thought up. Everything else is J.K.'s –grumble, grumble, grumble-.

**A/N:** This story is told from the narrator's point of view. They are reflecting on the past events, though the story is written in present tense. The narrator's thoughts are in parentheses.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

She didn't want her heart to break. She didn't even want to love him to begin with. He was always so bigheaded, so obnoxious! Why couldn't he just go back to the way he was? Then she could to back to hating him, and she wouldn't feel this hurt. She wouldn't have this heartache, this pain. If only he would go back to the way he was! Then…so could she.

That's all Lily Evans really wanted. She just wanted to go about life in peace. Go through the normal routine. Hang out with friends, eat, study, play secret pranks that no one but her closest friends ever knew about. She never wanted to fall in love with James Potter. Though lord knows he desperately wanted that for her. She didn't want it, but that's what she got.

But perhaps I should back up a little. Tell you the whole story. Well we'll start at the beginning…

* * *

James Potter and Lily Evans are two of the 30 or so students up at the front of the Great Hall. They are first years, about to be sorted into their houses. James with his glasses, black unruly hair, and small, thin form standing ever so calmly, knowing exactly what is about to happen. And little Lily with her brilliant green eyes, red flaming hair, and very tiny build, looking extremely nervous having no idea what is yet to come.

When Lily's name is called, James sees her and decides that she is pretty and he likes her. But being an eleven-year-old boy (girl's are vastly superior) he left it at that. Lily is then sorted into Gryffindor.

When James Potter's name is called he walks up all smiley and jokey. Lily sees him and decides he's silly. But being an eleven-year-old girl who really couldn't care less about silly people, she leaves it at that.

* * *

Second Year comes around. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are known pranksters. Lily Evans is a smart, pretty, popular girl who just happens to be on the receiving end of the boys' pranks.

Everyone is in the Great Hall once more for the Sorting. Lily and James are sitting down at the house tables this year. James catches sight of Lily laughing and joking with her friends. Something stirs inside him. He decides that she is very pretty when she's not angry or upset with him. But being a twelve-year-old boy, he does nothing.

Lily catches sight of James. He is staring at her. She scowls at him. He looks away slightly disappointed. Lily decides he is not only silly, but weird as well. But being a twelve year old with better stuff to do then think about silly, weird boys, she does nothing.

* * *

Third year rolls around. James Potter and Lily Evans are enemies. There is usually hexing exchanged between the two of them when they meet.

Once more we are in the Great Hall. Lily and James are forced to sit across from each other (ah! how cruel fate can be!) due to lack of available space. Lily is doing her best to ignore James, which is really hard as James is staring at her.

James decides Lily is very pretty and is rather taken with her. However, being a thirteen year old boy and enemy, he does nothing.

Lily decides that James is not only silly and weird, but also annoying, stubborn, and immature. Being a thirteen-year-old girl, and enemy, and someone really buggered off by James's incessant staring, she kicks him in the shin.

James then decides, however pretty, Lily is very vindictive, and being a thirteen year old boy, who is buggered off that a thirteen year old girl just kicked him in the shin, throws potatoes at her a soon as the food appears.

James of course gets into to trouble, because his track record is lousy, and no one can prove that Lily kicked him. He gets detention and decides he isn't quite so taken with Lily anymore, even if she did help him get ahead of Sirius in the detention contest.

* * *

Fourth year comes along. Lily still dislikes James very strongly. They are on last name terms with each other. James though, already considered somewhat of a player, finds he has some non-spiteful feelings for Lily.

Once more we find ourselves in the Great Hall. Lily and James are sitting at opposite ends of the table. James once again catches sight of Lily. He decides she has progressed to beautiful, but then hits himself. Being a fourteen-year-old male, and enemy on last name basis, he does nothing.

Lily seeing, James hit himself in the head for no reason, decides that he is mentally unstable. She decides this accounts for all of his previous stupidity. And being a fourteen year old girl, resolves to be nicer to him this year.

* * *

Fifth year thunders in a horrible rainstorm. James and Lily are squished next to each other. Lily is shivering and all her shaking is driving James crazy.

James, however annoyed by her shaking (she can't help it after all!) decides that she is even more beautiful then he remembers. She was also vaguely nice to him last year. So being a fifteen-year-old boy, who is a player, and has never, had a girl reject him before, he resolves to ask her out.

Lily, thoroughly freezing, does not really notice James. Except for seeing a vague annoyance written on his face, he looks no different. She decides, as a fifteen-year-old girl, that James is not worth pursuing a friendship with, but will continue to be nice. She likes talking to his friends, after all.

* * *

Sixth year drifts in. Lily is prefect and James is one of the top players in school, second only to Sirius. Lily and James have sort of a love-hate relationship between them. James loves Lily, and Lily hates James.

They are sitting across from each other in the Great Hall this year (by no twist of fate as James planned it!). James sees Lily has been made prefect and is briefly horrified, but gets over it quickly.

James opens his mouth to speak. Lily cuts him off with a curt "No". James looks vaguely upset, but then turns to the blond girl sitting next to him and asks her out instead. James decides as a sixteen old boy, and top player, that Lily will come around eventually but that he should have some fun in the meantime.

Lily decides as a sixteen year old girl who has been constantly pestered by Potter to go out with him, but thinks she knows he doesn't really mean it, that he is an insensitive wart that she will never love, let alone like.

* * *

Seventh year floats in. For the last time we come upon James and Lily in the Great Hall for the sorting. They are sitting by each other, as they are Head Boy and Girl. Lily looks tired, amazed, and furious at Dumbledore's gross error, but finally accepts it.

James believes that Lily has the beauty of an angel. (he is so far gone!) He has even given up his player title for her. So as a seventeen-year-old Head Boy, he decides that this year he'll make her, his.

Lily believes that James is annoying, but deep down he has some kindness in him. He at least has stopped treating girls like trophies. So as a seventeen year Head Girl, who is going to be stuck sharing a private tower with him, she decides that this year she will change him, and make him an actual good person.

* * *

Our story starts the night of September first in the Great Hall. James and Lily are about to be told their Head duties by Professor Dumbledore. They are standing alone with him now...

"Here is the list of your Head duties. I would like it if you had the patrol schedule set up as soon as possible."

"Yes Professor." Lily answers.

"And remember, I'm counting on you two to help keep Hogwarts in order."

"Oh I've no doubt." He says winking at the two of them. "The password to get into the Heads' tower is 'Superbia Patrona'. Have a good night." And with those words Dumbledore walks away and leaves them standing alone in the Entrance Hall. Lily starts to walk towards the dormitory. James follows her looking at the list.

"Hey Lily Flower, Guess what!" She turns around and sees him looking all excited.

"What Potter?"

"We get to choose the passwords the students use to get into the dormitories!"

"What?" Lily asks surprised.

"Yeah, listen. 'Passwords- Every so often you must change the passwords for the other students…" James has a mischievous look in his eye. "…PS. James you cannot make the Slytherins say profanity to get into their common room.' Awww!" He whines defeated. Lily laughs. James got another mischievous glint in his eye.

"I can't make them say profane things, but that won't stop me from having a little fun." Lily rolls her eyes. They have reached the dormitory.

"Superbia Patrona." Lily says, when they reach the portrait of the inventor of Animagi. She is a tiger at the time of their entry, and so purrs and lets them in. Lily makes James climb through first and James whines, his plan having been found out. Lily laughs and climbs through the portrait hole after him.

The two of them quickly take a tour around their bedrooms and bathrooms and then sit down on the red and gold striped couch. Lily gets out a piece of parchment and a quill and her hand is poised to write.

An hour later they are almost finished. They have a pretty steady pattern going. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. They have had to switch it up a little for special occasions. Gryffindors are patrolling the nights of Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus' birthdays. Slytherins are patrolling every weekend.

Lily had protested a bit at this, saying it was unfair, but gave in, and is now content to give the Slytherins the short end of the stick. She makes some final adjustments to the schedule and then sends it off to Dumbledore.

A couple minutes, a flame erupts in the middle of the room and a note of Dumbledore's appears. Lily and James read it.

"This is good work. Now off to bed with you. You wouldn't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow, would you? James?" Lily laughs. James looks indignant.

"Hey that's only happened…" He pauses and tries to count the number of times he's fallen asleep in class on his fingers. All the while, Lily is laughing hysterically.

Eventually James gives up and pouts. Lily is completely hysterical with laughter and has to use the couch as support. James looks at her reproachfully.

"I'm sorry…James…it's…just so…funny! He…knows you…so well!" James cracks a smile at this statement, reflecting proudly on his friendship with the headmaster.

"Yeah, me and Dumbledore are old pals." Lily gets herself under control now, and James stifles a yawn. "Hey Lils, I'm going to bed now." She nods.

"Me too. Night James." She walks through the red door with "Lily" written out in gold letters. James goes through a similar door with "James" written on it instead.

* * *

"She called me James!" He whispers to himself, after he had crawled into bed. Both of them pass into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! Please, please review! And for anyone who's curious, "Superbia Patrona" means "arrogant protector". See I do pay attention in Latin! Anyone who can guess who the arrogant protector is in the next chapters, gets and invisible virtual cookie! Thanks for reading!

Bee


	2. Chapter 2: Note Passing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue me.

**A/N:** Here's chappie number two. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Note passing**

A month has passed since the last time we came upon Lily and James. Lily has been in a funk for the past week. She cries easily, and never smiles. She hides in the library or her room. She doesn't talk to anyone unless she absolutely has to and she barely ever raises her hand in class. James is starting to get worried.

This morning he is running late. He hops out of his room, trying to get his other shoe on. Lily is sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. She is all dressed, but does not get up to go to breakfast. James vaults over the couch and lands next to her. She doesn't even flinch.

"Hey Lilly-Billy." She doesn't even look up at him. "You coming down to breakfast?" She nods, still not looking at him. He gets up and she doesn't move. He stands there waiting for a moment.

"You go on. I'll catch up." She says quietly, her eyes still boring into the fire. James shrugs and leaves through the portrait hole. Lily does not get up.

She sits there for hours and then gets up. Her eyes are hard and empty of everything, except a small glimmer of hope in the corner. Climbing out of the portrait hole, she walks to an unknown destination, where she lies and sleeps, preparing for the trial ahead.

* * *

**A/N**: **Sirius' handwriting**, _Remus' handwriting_, James' handwriting, and _**Slughorn's handwriting.

* * *

**_

Where's Lily?

_I don't know. You're the one who lives with her. Now don't pass notes in class! I'm trying to pay attention._

**What are you guys talking about?**

Nothing Sirius.

**Leaving me out of the note. Hmph.**

The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me Padfoot.

_He can't find Lily._

Moony!

_What? I'm not immune to the puppy dog eyes! He's really good at them!_

That's because he's a dog. You just have to make sure you don't look right at him when he's doing it.

**Ha!**

Oh damn it!

**Now I know your secret! Mwahahaha!**

Padfoot stop laughing maniacally! Moony stop laughing at him, laughing maniacally.

_I can't help it._

Padfoot stop laughing at Moony, who's laughing at you, laughing maniacally. My head hurts. SLUGHORN'S LOOKING THIS WAY!

_Nice one. Ruining our fun. Write to yourself to find out where Lily is. I'm out._

**Me too. I got all excited about getting ahead of you in the detention contest. I hate you.**

Guys? Guys? Oh come on guys, I'm sorry! Really! Besides aren't you guys worried about Lily? I mean she's never missed a class before.

_That's true. What was she like this morning?_

Well I came out and she was sitting on the couch, just staring into the fire. She didn't move the whole time and she missed breakfast and Charms.

**She missed breakfast!**

Figures you'd join the conversation when it turned to food.

**For your information, I've been following the conversation this whole time.**

_Yeah. Sure._

Padfoot don't stick your tongue out at Moony. Moony don't encourage him. You two are acting like children! OH MY GOSH! I'M TURNING INTO MY MOTHER!

_Prongs stop crying. It's not manly. Padfoot stop laughing or I'll tell James here what you did in his bed last night, to cheer him up._

**NO! All right, I surrender!**

What did he do?

_James stop growling. Let's just say…_

**NO!**

_…it involved…_

**DON'T DO IT MOONY!**

_…that pretty Hufflepuff…_

**PLEASE DON'T!**

_…and no sleeping._

**MOONY! HOW COULD YOU!**

EWWWWWW! I just got that. Padfoot you freak! Stick to your own bed!

**I am no longer a part of this note as it involves the traitor, Moony.**

_Padfoot, stop growling at me. I'm sorry all right? It was your own fault anyway. If you had just put a silencing charm around the bed like I told you, there wouldn't be a need for me to feel so vindictive._

**Fine. I accept your apology. Besides, you know you love me.**

You do realize that there may be a time when I need to use that bed again.

_Not you too! I don't want to know about your love lives!_

Not like that Moony. You know, like on Moony nights.

_Oh, right._

**So…Lily missed breakfast?**

_Do you ever stop thinking about food?_

**Yes. I'm thinking about Lily.**

_Sure._

**I am!**

_Yeah right._

**I am!**

Guys, class is over. I'm going to go see if I can find Lily.

_How?_

I'll use my instincts.

**What instincts?**

When you love someone this much you get instincts about them.

_Okay, bye!_

**Later!**

Later.

**Wait, Moony. You get instincts when you love someone a lot?**

_I don't know. I guess._

**Maybe that's how you always know where to find me!**

_Or maybe it's just the fact that you're predictable._

**I am not!**

_Yes you are._

**I am not!**

_You are too!_

**_As fascinating as the conversation undoubtedly is, I need you to exit my classroom._**

Yes, Professor.

**Later.**

**I am not! Ha! I got the last word in! Ha!**

_Lunatic._

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like it? Review please!

Bee 


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**A/N:** I was going to make this chapter part of the last one, but decided it needs a chapter all to itself. Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Falling**

Lily woke up on the cold stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. She was slightly stiff, but that didn't matter. Not to what she was going to do.

She carefully hoisted herself up onto the ledge. She held on tight and looked out. It was still light enough to see how high up she was. It was a very long drop, and the rocks looked very hard.

For a moment Lily's composure wavered. She was afraid. Afraid of the impact. But remembering why she was doing this, her resolve hardened. She was so deep in thought; she did not hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Lily! Lily get down from there! Lily you could fall and break your neck!" James sounded so worried, but Lily just laughed.

"That's the general idea." Her voice was cold and fierce. James was taken aback.

"But Lily, why?"

"James, not now." Something like fear flickered in her voice.

"Yes now." James grabbed onto her arm. She turned and looked at him, her beautiful green eyes glacial. "Lily, what happened to you?"

"Not. Now. James." He did not loosen his grip.

"Yes now. Yes now! Tell me what the hell is wrong!" Lily's face contorted with fury.

"NOT! NOW!" She screamed and her accidental magic kicked in. James flew backwards into the wall and he sunk to the floor. He looked at Lily horrified.

"Good-bye James. I always did love you." And with those words she fell.

James rushed over to the window and watched her fall. And fall. And fall. She had a brilliant smile on her face, and her green eyes sparkled. Then she hit the rocks and her body went limp.

"NOOOOO!" James sunk into the windowsill. "Lily, no. Lily, come back. Come back." And there, James wept, his eyes resting on the spot where Lily fell.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I was writing for a different story and this just came to me. Yes it's short, but it's crucial to the plot. Please Review!

Bee 


	4. Chapter 4: Amnesia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own Peter Pan, but my birthday's coming up so, anyone want to give me 'em?

**A/N:** I don't really have anything to say right now, 'cept read on!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Amnesia**

"_I always did love you. Good-bye James."_

"_Lily, No! Lily come back!"_

"Boy?"

"Lily…no…"

"Boy?"

"Lily…Lily…no…"

"Boy!" James jerked awake. He lifted his head up off the edge of Lily's hospital bed, and looked up at her.

"Boy, why are you crying?" James quickly wiped away his tears.

"I'm not." He said gruffly, before registering that he was talking to Lily. "Lily! You're awake!"

"That's a pretty name. But, um, who's Lily?" Lily furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?" James' jaw dropped. "You are."

"Really? Why can't I remember that?" Lily contorted her face as she attempted to remember something. James jumped up worriedly.

"Stay right here. I'm going to get a healer." James left the room, with Lily calling after him.

"Wait! Where are you going? What's a healer?" James ran down the hall and around the corner, barely avoiding colliding with a tall woman carrying a metal clipboard.

"Sorry." James said walking away. Then, realizing he had just passed a healer, turned around and ran back.

"Wait!" The healer turned around.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Lily Evans just woke up from her coma. But she doesn't remember anything." The healer smiled kindly.

"I was just on my way to check on Miss Evans. She has impeccable timing." James laughed slightly, and the two of them walked down the hall to Lily's room.

The healer returned her stethoscope to around her neck. She made a few notes on her clipboard and then turned to a very anxious James.

"May I speak with you outside a moment?" James nodded and the two of them walked outside. The healer shut the door behind her.

"I have been informed that Miss Evans has you to take care of her, and that no family members were able to be contacted."

"That's right."

"Alright then. There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just come out and tell you. Miss Evans has amnesia. However, besides that she has no lasting damage."

"What's amnesia?"

"It's where you lose your memory. We will know the extent of her memory loss after further tests."

"Wait. She lost her memory? So that's why she doesn't remember me!"

"Yes, that would be why. Now why don't you return to school and get some rest. We will have to keep running tests and tomorrow is Monday, so you have school. I can take you to my office and you can Floo from there.

"Can I say good-bye to her first?" The healer smiled and nodded. James walked back into Lily's room.

"Hey, Lily." Lily looked up at him from the floral pattern of her bedspread.

"Hello." She said brightly. James smiled at her and she smiled back. "Um, I have to go back to school now, but I'll come back to visit later okay?"

"Okay." Lily said still smiling. "Good-bye…um…I'm sorry. I still don't know your name." She said, her smile faltering slightly.

"Oh, it's James. James Potter."

"Okay, then. Good-bye James Potter."

"Good-bye, Lily." James exited the room and followed the Healer to her office, and then Flooed back to Hogwarts.

_I can't wait to tell Sirius she's awake! _He thought.

_He's nice. I hope he comes back soon_. Lily thought, and then went back to contentedly tracing the pattern on the bedspread.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short but I'm attempting to update everything today. Let's see how I do! Review please!

Bee :)


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting

**Disclaimer:** Do you really have to ask?

**A/N:** Um…sorry I haven't updated really anything recently but it's been hectic and I have to go back to school next week and yeah. Oh and this chapter takes place a week later from the last one. I think that's it. Read on!

(little ruler thingy here)

**Chapter 5: Visiting**

Several Healers were scrambling around Lily's room, trying desperately to control her. She had gotten at not being able to remember anything, and lost control. Several things were exploding and wind whipped through the room as Lily levitated a foot off the bed, her eyes completely green, with a gold-ish glow.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked into the room and the Healers froze. Things continued to blow up as Dumbledore chuckled slightly, but the explosions got smaller and smaller. The wind slowed down and Lily slowly drifted back down to the bed, as her eyes returned to their normal state.

Dumbledore got out his wand and waved it, and the damage was cleaned instantly. He walked over to the Head Healer in the room, and held a quick whispered discussion with her, before sitting down on Lily's bed. Then all the Healers hurriedly left the room and Lily and Dumbledore were left alone.

Lily eyed Dumbledore carefully. What he had done with his wand had interested her, but also slightly frightened her. She jumped slightly when he stuck out his hand to Lily.

"Hello, Lily Evans. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I don't suppose you remember, but we have met before." Lily's expression darkened slightly, but she shook his hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you…again." Lily said warily. Dumbledore chuckled slightly, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright, then. Let's get to why I'm here then, shall we?" Lily nodded unsurely. "You, Lily Evans, go to the school that I run. It is a school for children with a gift."

"What gift?"

"Magic, Miss Evans." Lily looked thoughtfully at Dumbledore.

"Is it…um, your school…is is called…Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded in surprise.

"It seems that you are starting to remember some things. Very good. Now, it seems however that we have a small matter to clear up. Do you have any idea how you just levitated a foot off the bed, controlled the wind, and made several objects explode?"

"Um…not really. I just got really angry and frustrated with not being able to remember anything, and then it just sort of happened." Dumbledore smiled, broadly.

"It has come to my attention, that you are not an ordinary witch. I believe you to be a sorceress."

"A sorceress? Wouldn't that be the same thing?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. A sorceress is much different and much more powerful. A sorceress's magic is affected by their emotions. In times of great anger, for example, usually a great amount of items are destroyed, as you just demonstrated. However, in times of great sadness, usually the sorceress themselves is destroyed through suicidal actions. I believe that would explain part of your suicide attempt." Lily's face clouded.

"I…attempted suicide?" Lily asked quietly.

"I am afraid so, Miss Evans. However, I believe it was mostly out of your control. Anyway, I came here to give you the news of your powers and to tell you that I have spoken with the Healers and they have consented to let you come back to school."

"Alright. So I'm going back to school. When?"

"Tommorrow. I have arranged for James to escort you to all your classes and such as you share the head tower. I daresay he has been quite worried about you."

"Do I get a wand?"

"I'm afraid your wand was destroyed on impact with the rocks." Lily gasped as suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes.

…"_Lily! Lily get down from there! Lily you could fall and break your neck!" James sounded so worried, but Lily just laughed._

"_That's the general idea." Her voice was cold and fierce. James was taken aback…_

"_Yes now. Yes now! Tell me what the hell is wrong!" Lily's face contorted with fury…_

"_NOT! NOW!" She screamed… James flew backwards into the wall and he sunk to the floor. He looked at Lily horrified…_

"_Good-bye James. I always did love you." And with those words she fell…_

_James rushed over to the window and watched her fall. And fall. And fall. She had a brilliant smile on her face, and her green eyes sparkled. Then she hit the rocks and her body went limp…_

Tears streamed down her eyes. Dumbledore watched her worriedly. She turned her head to face him.

"It hurt. It hurt so much." She whispered. Her breathing ragged.

"What did? Hitting the rocks?"

"The way James looked at me. He wanted to help me, but I jumped. I just jumped." She buried her face in her hands and sobs racked her body. Dumbledore patted her gently, and waited until she calmed downed.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, that I brought it up." Lily shook her head.

"Don't be. At least I remember something now. And I remember James too. He'll be happy, right? That I remember him a little?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Ecstatic. Now, I believe you should get some rest. I will send someone to pick you up tomorrow. I daresay that some of your friends will want to have a party upon your return." Lily smiled and pulled the covers up as she lay down.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good-bye, Professor."

"Good-bye, Miss Evans." Dumbledore turned and backed out of the room as Lily's eyes flickered shut. _I better go tell James. He'll want to plan her coming home party._ Dumbledore smiled and walked down the white hallway towards Hogwarts, as Lily slept on.

(little ruler thingy here)

**A/N:** There it is. What did you think of it? Review please!

Bee :)


	6. Chapter 6: Returning

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Harry Potter, then you are only slightly less psychotic than I am.

**A/N:** Behold! I return! Bathed in the awesomeness that is an update! Read on ye faithfuls! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Returning**

Lily sat contentedly on the side of the bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Three little flowers were whirling around in different patterns. Lily giggled slightly just as the door opened.

"Hey Lily!" Lily's head whipped to face the door, and the flowers fell down from their place in the air. One landed in her hand, one on the bed next to her, and one landed, much to Lily's amusment, standing straight up in James' hair. Lily laughed hysterically at the sight of a flower growing out of James' head while he struggled to see what was so funny, on his head.

"Hi James!" Lily said laughing as he reached up and plucked the flower from his extremely messy hair. He smiled seeing what it was and walked over to Lily, carefully placing it in her hair. Lily beamed.

"Hey Lils. How're you doing?" Lily smiled excitedly.

"Oh James, it's so exciting! That man, Dumbledore, he came and told me that I was a witch, and James, I remembered!" James looked at her startled, and then smiled happily.

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered the name of the school James! And I sort of remembered being a witch, and then I remembered that I had a wand, but he said that it broke when I fell, and then…" Lily's eyes started to water, and her lip trembled. "And then…" Tears fell down her face in little rivers. "Oh James! I'm so sorry!" Lily threw herself into a surprised James' arms.

"What happened Lily? What did you remember?" He asked softly, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I jumped." She said into his shoulder. "You didn't want me to, and you looked…you just…your face…it hurt James. It really, really hurt." James, assuming that she meant hitting the rocks, made shushing noises in her ear.

"It's alright Lily. It's alright." Lily shook her head, in James' shoulder.

"No it's not! I hurt you! I hurt you so much. Looking at you, and seeing that hurt…it just…it broke my heart James. I didn't mean to James! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please say you'll forgive me!" Lily sobbed into James' shoulder, and James stood there too stunned to reply. Lily looked up at James' surprised face.

"Please, James. Please say you'll forgive me." Lily begged. James looked down at Lily's tear-stained face. "Please." She whispered desperately.

"Of course, Flower. Anything for you." He replied wrapping her in a big hug.

They stayed like that for several minutes before breaking apart. Lily wiped away her tears, and smiled a heart melting smile at James. Then her eyes widened in rememberance.

"Oh James! I almost forgot to tell you! Dumbledore says I'm a sorceress so I don't even need a wand anymore, and I heard the nurses talking about how boys love Quidditch, and I remembered what that is James! And so I've been working on a thank-you surprise." Lily said, all in one breath. James laughed.

"Really? A sorceress? That means you're very important, but we probably shouldn't tell anyone okay? We don't want people to try and use you for their own gain okay?" Lily nodded impatiently, not really paying attention. "Lily, I'm serious. Promise you won't tell anyone unless I say it's okay?" Lily looked at James and sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, okay I promise. Now can we get to your surprise?" Lily asked excitedly. James laughed.

"Of course. On with the surprise." Lily beamed, and then ran over to the vase of daisies on her small nighttable. She grinned at James and plucked three flowers from the vase. She turned around and threw them up in the air, where they slowly started to change.

Suddenly the flowers stopped in mid-air, and with a small pop, there was now, a small red ball, a person on a broom, and a large tall goal post. The small person, who James soon recognized as himself, flew his tiny broom, and picked up the quaffle before speeding to the hoops. He threw the quaffle through with a complicated flourish and zoomed up in triumph. The quaffle and goal post then turned into confetti which sprayed around miniature-James who beamed and waved at the real James, and then at Lily, who waved happily back. Then all the figures turned back into flowers and floated gently to the floor.

James turned to Lily flabbergasted. His jaw open in amazement. Lily blushed and smiled softly.

"Did you like it?" She asked shyly. James gaped.

"Like it? That was bloody amazing! How on earth did you do that? It looked exactly like me, and then that move! It looked so amazing! I have to learn that! And it was so cool, and thank you so much Lily!" Lily beamed.

"So you like it?" Lily asked happily. James turned to her and smiled.

"What's not to like?" He asked looking right at her. Lily blushed.

"What's not to like indeed, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stepped through the doorway, and gave an appraising look to Lily, who blushed furiously. "That was quite a serious bit of magic. I'm sure Professors McGonnagal and Flitwick would love to know how you accomplished that complicated bit of transfiguration and charm work. Lily bit her lip.

"I just thought about it, how I wanted it to work and such, and practiced it a bit to get the movement down, and it just worked. I don't really know how I did it." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"That's quite alright. I'm sure you'll have to demonstrate something like that to them though." Dumbledore took a curious looking pocket watch out of his robes, and checked the time. "Now I believe it is time to return to Hogwarts. The teachers have been alerted to your situation, and the students have been told that you suffered a near fatal accident. It would be best if you didn't tell anyone about the real cause of your injuries." He looked quickly at James. "Except for those who are absolutely necessary, of course." Lily smiled at the old professor.

"Oh, James already made me promise to keep it a secret from everybody, unless he told me they were okay." James blushed, slightly under the professor's gaze.

"That was a very wise thing to do James. Now I believe that you, Miss Evans, have a welcome home party awaiting you, back at Hogwarts. Best not keep your friends waiting." Lily smiled, and took James' hand, waving her other hand behind her, to levitate her things which followed her down the hall to the main fireplace. Dumbledore followed a few steps behind the luggage, chuckling slightly at the quick nature in which Lily took to her knew magic.

They stopped in front of the fireplace, where Dumbledore pulled a small red pouch out of his robes. He gave a pinch of the green powder to James and to Lily, who looked at it curiously, before sneezing and dropping it on the ground. Lily looked at Dumbledore sheepishly.

"Oops. Um, sorry about your dust sir." Dumbledore chuckled.

"No matter. I should have realized that you wouldn't know how to use the Floo anyway. You'll just have to double up with James then." James looked apprehensive.

"Are you sure that's safe Professor?" Dumbledore eyes twinkled happily.

"Of course it's safe. You will just have to keep a tight hold on each other, and stay really, really close together. Ready?" James could swear he saw a smirk on Dumbledore's face and Lily giggled at the immense twinkle in his eyes.

James led Lily into the fireplace who looked around serenely and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body firmly against his. James smiled down at Lily, and snaked on arm around her, and with the other arm threw the Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts. Pass key, Lemon Drops!" The two teens disappeared in a flash of green fire, and shortly thereafter Dumbledore dissapparated with Lily's things in tow.

* * *

Two teens flew out of the fireplace and landed on a crumpled heap on the floor, bodies still firmly entwined, much to the amusement of their Headmaster and all the portraits along the walls. They slowly and shakily stood up and brushed themselves off, Lily brimming with excitement.

"That was amazing! You know I don't think I've ever done that before, because I know I'd remember if I did!" She babbled happily. James chuckled, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled cheerfully.

"Well Miss Evans, I'm certainly glad that you enjoyed that, and hope that you have several more opportunities to experience that in the future if you so wish." Lily smiled happily.

"Oh me too." James grinned.

"Now I believe that you both have a party to attend, do you not? You had best be off then, and enjoy what your friends have prepared for your homecoming Miss Evans. And then on Monday you shall resume going to classes again. If you have any questions feel free to ask James as he will in fact be with you everywhere you go. Now go on and enjoy yourselves, and here take some lemon drops as a get-well present." Dumbledore held out a small bag of lemon drops to Lily who accepted them gracefully, before immediately popping one into her mouth.

"Thank you sir! These are some of my favorites."

"Your welcome Miss Evans. It's nice to finally meet someone who shares my fondness for such a delicious candy. Well, off with you then."

"Good-bye sir." James said, taking hold of Lily's things and steering her out of Dumbledore's office. From where they happily headed to the homecoming party.

* * *

**A/N:** So there I shall end it for now. Review ye faithfuls! Review and ye shall feel rewarded!

Bee :)


End file.
